So Warm
by PhoenixNaye
Summary: A simple transport mission has Naruto running for his life when he gets drugged by some guys on the way back home. Thankfully Sasuke finds him in the forest and is willing to help him get threw the 'pain' of the drug. SasuNaru but hints of SaiNaru. Smut but not very detailed. Takes place in Shippuden.


**First post! **

**It's been like forever since I been on here but whatever. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Kishimoto? No I don't so obviously I don't own Naruto.**

**Here you go:**

A blond haired teen was bouncing from tree top to tree top faster than humanely possible. Six or seven frustrated men chased him from below and by the looks of it they were just your everyday mob of angry people. From an outsiders view it would seem the blond had stolen something and the men were simply trying to retrieve it, but the blonde was just too fast.

_Run you idiot! I'm not fast enough like this! The drug is already spreading through my body! What am I going to do? Please somebody. Help! _

Falling to the ground Naruto tried to twist his body mid-air to see what he was falling towards. Seeing a bush he covered his head. Quickly hiding his chakra from the molesters chasing him he made sure to stay quiet and still. He waited for them to pass over him before getting out of the bush. Which proved to be harder then he thought it would be. His body felt different, he felt tiny little jolts of pleasure every time a leaf grazed his bare skin. He tried his hardest to get up without touching anything, failing miserably. The simple touch of his clothes were starting to make him uncomfortable. He threw his jacket off, it fell somewhere, but he didn't care he had a lot more of them anyway. Without a worry of getting lost he went the complete opposite direction of those freaks.

Knowing he couldn't go into the trees because of the weird state his body was in he decided to walk the road that was hopefully leading him to Konaha.

_Why is it getting so hard to run? This is weird, why do I feel so warm? What the-_

Naruto noticed himself getting turned on for no reason. Deciding he should ignore it, he pushed on. Within the last twenty minutes of him walking his erection had doubled in size and he was trying his hardest to keep moving. Limping he stayed to the side of the road, hoping if he were to fall and pass out he would be hidden by the bushes that surround the road on both sides. Suddenly he saw a small leaf falling to the ground. He pushed himself against the weird feelings and hurried into the forest. Limping hurriedly he glanced behind him to see nothing, turning back around he didn't notice the huge bolder in front of him and smacked into it.

Sasuke sat with his team around a fire, listening to the forest. When he heard a group of people running off in the distance, he went to see what the yelling was about. When he was close enough, he heard something about a cute blonde. He stepped out into the clearing and all the men turned on him. They asked him if he had seen a blonde haired boy wearing bright orange laying anywhere. He tossed a kunai in one of their heads and watched as he fell to the ground. That's when the slaughter began. Sasuke barely moved from his spot, cutting through anyone who came near, throwing shuriken at anyone smart enough to stay away. He made sure not to get any blood on him. By the end of it one was left, scared out of his mind.

"What did you do to him?"

The man, barely able to stand screamed he hadn't done anything. He begged for his life saying it was the others who drugged the boy. He screamed again as a shuriken implanted themselves in his neck.

Sasuke followed the beat down grass until he came across a camp, he could sense the lingering of Narutos chakra. A few minutes of following the trail he found an orange jacket and a little while after that he came across a huge boulder with Naruto sitting up against it. His eyes were shut tightly and a blush was etched across his face.

Naruto felt himself fall but he didn't try to stop it. When he hit the ground pain didn't even come, just a wave of intense pleasure. Naruto was sure he'd never felt this good in his entire life. He tried his best to get back on his feet but it ending in him sitting up against the boulder.

It felt like days had gone by, he didn't know what to do. He was so weak right now anyone could come over here and do whatever they wanted to him. He was so scared at what might happen, but at the same time he didn't feel scared. Just pleasure. He tried to sit as still as possible, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to steady his breathing he listened and felt for anything near him.

Sasuke watched the struggling blond but he only knew of one way to help him. He was worried for his old friend even if he didn't show it anymore.

He summoned a snake and gave him a message to give to Suigetsu. _He wouldn't be coming back tonight._

Sasuke new about this drug and he knew about this forest. Rumors were going around in town that random groups of men would offer him or her a tent to sleep in and feed them, but as soon as you ate they would surround and rape the defenseless person. The drug itself was so overbearing you would never feel anything other than pleasure. The drug didn't make you forget anything and when the drug where's off so does the pleasure and the pain comes tenfold.

Sasuke began walking towards Naruto only to stop halfway when Narutos eyes shot open. A gasp of his name escaped his mouth before he jumped up and ran over to him, he didn't make it very far, barely two feet away from the rock. Tears came to his eyes from the pleasure and he started panting as if he had just run all over Konaha. Sasuke walked over to him and watched as Naruto tried to stop shaking. He didn't dare touch him knowing it wouldn't have helped. He waited until their eyes met again; he was surprised how hard it was not to touch Naruto.

"H-help me S-Sasuke. Please." Naruto slowly looked up to Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do?" Sasuke waited for the blonde to realize what he was saying and after a few seconds he slowly nodded.

"The m-men that did t-this-"

"Are dead." Sasuke said looking away.

"O-oh, well t-they said it wouldn't wear off f-for a couple d-days." Naruto stared at Sasuke silently begging him "I can't l-last that l-long."

Sasuke looked at Naruto one last time before sighing quietly, he touched Narutos cheek softly, he watched how the blond practically melted under into his hand.

"Why me?"

"I t-trust you." Naruto managed a weak smile. Sasuke took Narutos hand and looked it over. It was soft to the touch, his skin was much darker than his own hand, and his fingernails weren't bit or chewed down like most guys. Sasuke smiled, Naruto still needed him even if it was an odd situation. He touched his lips to the palm of Narutos hand and let his tongue sweep over the flesh. He blew on it lightly watching Narutos face twist, he started shivering and Sasuke could tell he was about to fall.

"I'm not coming back afterwards, so don't try anything."

"I know." Even if Naruto couldn't feel the pain in his heart he knew it was there, waiting to come out when the time wasn't right for him, it always did. "I'm sorry"

Sasuke cringed at the sadness mixed into Narutos voice. He stepped away from the blonde to take off his sword; he pulled his arms out of his sleeves to reveal a toned chest. He reached over to pull off Narutos shirt, trying to be quick. He let his hand slide over Narutos chest; he listened to Narutos soft panting. He looked up to see Naruto staring up at the sky, tears sliding down the sides of his face.

"P-please forgive me."

"Naruto." Naruto looked back at Sasuke, tears slowly drying. "Have you ever done this before?"

"N-no. Why?"

"It's going to hurt tomorrow; you might have to stay at an inn to rest."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"I g-guess." Sasuke moved behind Naruto, putting his hands on both of Narutos shoulders letting them slide down slowly."I'll try to be gentle."

Naruto clenched his eyes shut. Nodding he waited for Sasuke to move again. He felt Sasuke press his chest to his back and kiss his neck, sucking lightly. He shivered as pale hands wrapped around his chest slowly running his fingers over his stomach. Naruto arched into the feel of Sasukes chest against him, moaning and trying to keep his hands from touching himself. Sasuke sucked on his earlobe, blowing on it occasionally. Naruto felt his legs begin to weaken. As if sensing this Sasuke pulled out Narutos jacket from a place Naruto couldn't see and tossed it on the ground. Sasuke pushed him to lie down. He watched as Sasuke climbed over him kissing him all over until they were face to face. Sasuke attacked his neck nipping and sucking until small reddish marks littered Narutos skin. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke shoved his hands into Narutos pants.

Naruto couldn't breathe, and his vision was clouded, the pleasure from his body taking over completely. Before he realized it his pants, boxers and everything else were torn from his body. When he opened his eyes again Sasuke was sucking on three of his fingers, he pulled them out a few seconds later.

"W-what are y-yo-" He gasped as Sasuke pushed one finger into his anus. His body shivered with pleasure and his body craved more.

"If I don't stretch you out it will hurt worse in the morning." Naruto shuddered as Sasuke went to work, pushing in finger after finger. A few minutes passed before Sasuke deemed him as done and Naruto was able to relax a bit.

Sasuke looked at Naruto again before reaching over him and pulling his headband over his eyes.

He couldn't look into those eyes.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto panted out.

Ignoring him Sasuke pulled his pants down to his knees. One hand rested on the ground as he put Narutos leg over his shoulder and began to slowly pushed himself into the blonde. He shut his eyes and let himself breathe a little before he pulled out to the tip and pushed back in, setting a slow pace for Narutos sake. His fingers dug into the dirt as he tried to control himself. Naruto was moaning and crying, he never said Sasukes name. Sasuke watched as Narutos mouth opened and closed. He sped up and pounded into Naruto, the moans growing louder.

He could barely feel the jacket under him, or the headband that covered his eyes. Only Sasuke, and his frantic movements, his mouth was dry from moaning, yet still he didn't feel it. Suddenly the pleasure increased and he felt like he was going to explode. He could feel something coming, something big, before he could say anything he came, hard. It practically covered his stomach, and some had gotten on Sasuke to. Naruto felt Sasuke come inside him and he was surprised that even that caused him pleasure. Narutos breathing slowly steading, but he still felted dazed. He tried to sit up but something stopped him. The drug was still in effect, he still felt good.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I should have told you." Sasuke pulled himself out of the blond and sighed. "The drug was meant to last through multiple partners, meaning were going to have to do this a few times."

Sasuke was glad he couldn't see Narutos eyes, the pain he knew was in them would have been unbearable. Naruto laid back down putting his arms over his face.

"Keep going." And Sasuke did. Bringing Naruto and himself over the edge again and again.

When mourning came, everything felt different, but fortunately there wasn't any pain, probably becuase of Kyuubi. Naruto looked around the area, he seen Sasuke sleeping against the boulder. Looking down at his body, he had his shirt and boxers on, his jacket and pants were folded next to him. He was a few feet away from Sasuke but he felt him there, as if he were hovering over him. He stood up and picked up his clothes. He heard a rushing water nearby, so moving as quietly as possible, he walked past Sasuke and found the waterfall was only a couple minutes away from where the other was. He set his clothes down and rummaged through his ninja pouch finding a little storage scroll and summoned a few materials like soap, a toothbrush, and some shampoo. He smiled at the small scroll, Sakura and Ino had given it to him on his birthday. His smile slowly turned into a frown as more memories came to his mind.

How would he hide this from all his friends when he went back to the village? He was scared again but this time he could feel it.

He took off his clothes grabbing the soap and the shampoo; he made his way into the small pool of water. The water flowed south over a small cliff leading down to another small pool of water. Trees surrounded the place, a huge rock sat to the left of Naruto and it reminded him of Sasuke. Quickly pushing thoughts out of his head he scrubbed himself clean. He tossed the bar of soap by the scroll and it immediately vanished. He poured the strawberry shampoo into his hair, and ran his fingers through it, scratching his scalp to better clean it. Walking under the waterfall, the suds washed away under the pressure. Tears escaped his eyes and no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't stop, he rubbed his eyes as hard as he could but it only seemed to make things worse.

When he finally calmed down he walked to the scroll and summoned a towel, putting the shampoo back. Before drying off he went back to the water fall and brushed his teeth. After he was done he pulled out another scroll and pulled out a black shirt, some orange cargo shorts, new boxers and black ninja shoes. He put his other clothes in the scroll. He returned the towel and put the scrolls back. He hooked his ninja pouch to the back of his pants and pulled on his shoes. Shaking his hair and running his hands through it a couple times he sighed, satisfied. He made his way back to the boulder, Sasuke was still sleep. Naruto looked at him sadly; Sasuke had gone all out last night, trying his best. Worry crept into his mind about Sasuke being alright to get back to his team.

"If he goes back looking like this, his teammates will suspect something." Guilt washed over him and he pulled out a few scrolls.

Sasuke woke to the smell of food and he could feel his hunger. He looked up to see Naruto clean and in new clothes. Sasuke walked over to him and was handed a plate of rice balls. He seen fried tomatoes, Curry and ramen of various sorts. Sasuke sat down and ate until he was full. Conversation didn't come, and the air felt heavy. Sasuke could feel Naruto was uncomfortable, but there was nothing he could do. After they were done Naruto cleaned up.

Sasuke watched all the dishes vanish into a scroll; he raised an eyebrow at Naruto. He just scratched the back of his neck nervously and chuckled a little.

"I studied under Pervy-sage and he was like a summoning master or something like that. He taught me a whole bunch of stuff, normally with scrolls like these you pack extra weapons but since I had so many I started putting other things in them to."

"Impressive." Naruto coughed a little at the praise but otherwise kept quiet.

Suddenly they both felt chakra spikes from a large group of People. Naruto stood up quickly and sent a wave of his own chakra out.

"It's them!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke but when he looked at him he felt bad. "You have to leave, before they come."

"You're not going to ask me to come back."

"I said I wouldn't"

"Hn." Sasuke walked closer to Naruto and a small smile crept onto his face. "Why were you asking for forgiveness, last night I mean? Do you have a lover?"

Naruto stared at him, guilt written on his face. Sasuke gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the cheek before slowly vanishing completely. Any evidence Sasuke had been there was wiped away.

"Naruto!" Sai yelled as he ran to him and embraced Naruto in a hug, many others followed hugging him tightly. All of rookie nine was there, including team Guy.

Off in the distance Sasuke stood undetectable, high up in the trees, watching as Naruto and Sai shared a kiss. He listened carefully to Naruto trying to reassure his lover everything was fine. Tears running down both their faces.

He studied Naruto as he held Sai, trying hard to comfort the other. Sasuke looked away and began making his way to his team planning to forget this night and the pain in Naruto's eyes.

Authors Note :

Kinda sad right?

I read it over and just got this whole blagh feeling.

The reason Naruto asked for forgivness is cause hes cheating on Sai. Oh and I know Sai's a bit OOC with the yelling and tears but I love SaiNaru and it was either him or Sakura who was going to be Narutos lover and I'd much rather sew my fingers together than write that.

But review if you like

Ja ne~


End file.
